The 500 Days I Loved You
by HudsonBerryFabray
Summary: He feels good because he loves her. And so when she's happy, he is too. Sometimes it almost freaks him out, like they're the same person or something. It's kind of weird, but he likes it. He wants it to last forever. / 500 Days of Summer, Fuinn style. AU, may be slightly OOC. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue: Day 488

**Prologue: Day (488)**

_if i told you it was all meant to be, would you believe me? would you agree? _

This truly is his favorite spot in the city, but he thinks he likes it better when he's here with her. She's awful close to him on that bench, he notices, and when he moves his hand over a little he can feel the coolness of the diamond ring that adorns her finger. He gets a nice feeling when he brushes it, when he feels the shape pressed against his palm. He didn't think it would feel like that. But he knows that she's happy, happier than he ever remembers her being, and that makes him feel good too.

He feels good because he loves her. He's loved her for the past four hundred and eighty eight days. For the past four hundred and eighty eight days, she's been his sunshine, his warmth, his best friend, his other half. And so when she's happy, he is too. Sometimes it almost freaks him out, like they're the same person or something. It's kind of weird, but he likes it. He wants it to last forever.

As Finn Hudson looks out at the vast skyline before him, where the sun is just beginning to set and the sky is just beginning to turn those beautiful shades of oranges and pinks, he thinks back to that first day Quinn Fabray came into his life. He can recall that feeling he got, that gut feeling he couldn't shake. He wonders what that first day was like for her. Did she feel it to? She must have.

He turns back to her, seeing her eyes still on the falling sun. She's so beautiful, especially now. The sun reflects in her eyes, and they're like two perfect gems. God, he loves her eyes. He always has.

He gives her hand a small squeeze and he can feel the ring again, the large diamond making an imprint on him, right on one of the lines of his palm. He remembers then one time when Kurt was taking a palm reading class, and had told him which each one of the lines supposedly represented. He'd thought it was a load of bullshit, all that psychic crap, but now he's not so sure.

Because Finn remembers this as his love line, and it ends right where the imprint is.

* * *

_So, there's a quick prologue for you! I hope you liked it. I got inspired when I watched an amazing YouTube video, in which the (500) Days of Summer trailer was redone with Fuinn as Tom and Summer. It's one of my favorite movies, so I decided to write a fanfiction based off the movie. _

_The lyric at the beginning comes from "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson._

_I think I have to do a disclaimer with this, so I do not own Finn, Quinn, Glee, (500) Days of Summer or "A Moment Like This". They all belong to their respectful owners, I am simply borrowing them. This is AU and may be slightly OOC, because I'm sticking to the movie plot._

_Finally, leave a review if you liked it! I know there are not a lot of Fuinn shippers out there, but I still like them, and so I hope there's someone else out there who does too. Thanks! _


	2. Day 1

**Day (1) **

_the first time ever i saw your face i thought the sun rose in your eyes_

Finn Hudson, of a very small town in the middle of nowhere known as Lima, Ohio, grew up believing he'd never be happy, until that day he met the one. This belief came from his mother being widowed when he was just a baby after his Army vet father started doing drugs and overdosed.

Quinn Fabray, of New Haven, Connecticut, the town where Yale University was located, did not believe this. Ever since her parents got an annulment when she was in high school, her father had apparently not been listening to the things he preached and had slept with a tattoo artist; she had only loved two things: her long blonde hair, and how she could cut it and feel no pain. She'd even dyed it pink once, before going back to blonde. She'd begun to remind herself too much of the whore who'd broken up her parents' marriage and forced her to face the harsh reality.

Finn first laid eyes on Quinn when he was sitting in a business meeting, and he immediately knew she was the one he'd been waiting his whole life for. Finn's boss, a curly haired man named Will Schuester who was slightly older than most of his employees, had been going on and on about tunes, showing a video he'd put together comprising of commercial clips to prove his point. You see, Finn worked for a company that wrote jingles, those annoying little melodies in advertisements that got stuck in your head for days on end.

The first thing Finn noticed about Quinn was her eyes. He noticed how they were big and hazel and, as he watched her walk towards one of the cubicles, he saw how at one moment the sun had shone on her just so, and her eyes had lit up as if the sun rose in them.

Finn had a good feeling about her.

They were about to wrap up the meeting when Quinn had walked into the room, handing a note to Will and unknowingly getting Finn's full attention for the second time in less than thirty minutes.

"Oh, everyone," Will said, standing up before Quinn could leave. "This is my new assistant, Quinn Fabray from Connecticut. Quinn, this is everyone,"

"Hello, everyone," Quinn said with a smile and a quick wave. Finn liked the sound of her voice instantly. Then, before he could speak to her, she left, along with Will.

Finn knew there were only two types of people in the world: women and men. Quinn Fabray was a woman, and a beautiful one at that. Sure, she was of average height and weight and by some standards just an average woman. So, there was only one way to explain that out of all the women in the world, she'd been the one to catch Finn's eye that day: Fate. And honestly, Finn hadn't believed in Fate. But well, it seemed Quinn Fabray had made him believe.

* * *

_Well, I didn't get any reviews on the prologue, but that's okay! I decided to post again anyway. But, if you're reading, please leave a review! This is my first story so I'd love to know if I did a good job. _

_I own nothing. _


	3. Day 290

**Day (290)**

_no one ever said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part_

Kurt Hummel took the steps two at a time, hurrying to get inside. He whipped his Burberry scarf off fast as lightning and walked up to the intercom, selecting the correct button.

"It's about time, dude," said the voice on the other end almost instantly. "Come on up,"

"Thanks Puck," Kurt replied, quickly going up the staircase. When he got to Apartment A, the door was already opened and Mike was waiting.

"We didn't know who else to call," He explained as he took Kurt's scarf and jacket. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"It's no problem," Kurt said before stepping inside.

He found Finn quite easily. His stepbrother was currently standing in the middle of his small kitchen, not even looking at the plates as he smashed them against the countertop. It was _bad_.

"Finn Christopher Hudson," Kurt said, hands on his hips.

At the sound of his voice, Finn froze and turned to meet the smaller man's gaze. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you," Kurt said softly. "Now please, put down that plate. What did china ever do to you?"

inn slowly obeyed the orders, then followed Kurt and his two best friends into the living room. Kurt told him to sit down on the couch, and the three guys sat across from him, watching intently.

"So," Kurt finally spoke. "Start from the very beginning, don't leave anything out, and tell us what happened."

Finn sighed. "Things were going so well," He thought back to all the moments he and Quinn shared, all the kisses, the hugs, the laughs. He'd never seen it coming.

"Then what?"

Finn told them about how Quinn had just looked up at him, her face unreadable, and said, bluntly: "I don't think we should see each other anymore, Finn."

"Did she tell you why?" Mike asked.

Finn then informed them on what Quinn had said after that, once he'd gotten over the initial shock. "I mean, look at us. What are we doing Finn?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy with you, Quinn."

Then, she'd wrinkled her nose and said: "You're seriously happy?" and then it had been his turned to be appalled. "And you're not?"

"We fight too much, Finn," She'd sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I don't think this is normal,"

"That's bull!" He'd countered.

"Maybe it was just a girl thing," Mike said, trying to be comforting.

"Yeah!" Kurt added. "Like…like PMS!"

"What do you know about PMS?" Finn asked sourly.

"More than you, Finn."

"Well, I doubt it was PMS. Want to know what happened next?"

The next part was still vivid in Finn's mind. He remembers that the waitress had come and placed down there plates of pancakes. "You know what, let's just eat." Quinn had said. "Don't these look delicious?" She cut off a part drenched in syrup and took a bite, as if to prove her point. "Yummy,"

Finn, however, had suddenly lost his appetite. And that was saying something, considering he could usually eat his weight in food. He'd stood up and walked away, as if he was in a daze. He couldn't believe she was breaking up with him. He loved her so much.

"No, Finn!" She'd called out behind him. "Please don't go! You're still my best friend, Finn!"

That had been the worst part, that she thought they could continue on and still be friends, after all that.

"Whoa," Puck mumbled. "That sucks, man."

"It's okay, Finn." Kurt interjected, sending Puck a glare, telling him he wasn't helping. So Puck simply picked up a bottle of vodka and handed it to Finn, who took a big gulp. "You've broken up with lots of girls before, and some have broken up with you. You'll get through this."

"It's different this time, man." Finn snapped.

"How?"

"It's _Quinn_." Finn simply said, not knowing how else to express it.

"You'll find somebody new!" Puck told him. "I'll even be your wingman!"

"Yeah!" Mike chimed in. "There's plenty of other fish in the sea!"

"How do you know? You've been with Tina Cohen-Chang for two fucking perfect years!" Finn spat.

"They weren't perfect!" said Mike. "Remember that time we went to Asian couples therapy? That was rough."

"Quinn wasn't the one for you," Puck said. "I mean, come on! Your names rhymed, it was so goddamn _lame_! Grow a fucking pair and get over her!"

"I don't want to get over her," Finn murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "I love Quinn, and I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

_Well, the next chapters are a little shorter, so I will probably do a double update tomorow. Some chapters are just shorter than others, because certain days in the movie are not as long as others. It all depends. So, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! _

_Oh, and I still don't own anything. _


	4. Day 3

**Day (3) **

_you make me feel this way, you're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day_

Finn snuck another look at Quinn as she started cleaning up her desk and putting her things into her purse. Today she was wearing a flowery baby blue dress that flowed from her waist and was tighter up top, and he thought it made her boobs look _great_.

"She's a bitch,"

Finn looked to his best friend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, who sat at the desk across from him. They'd both been working at the jingle company together for years, and had become close despite their very different personalities. "I tried to talk to her in the copy room yesterday, cause you know, ladies love the Puckster," Puck explained, tapping his pen against his notebook. "But she totally wasn't into it. I touched her arm and she didn't even look at me,"

"Maybe she had somewhere to be," Finn said in Quinn's defense. "She is the boss's assistant after all."

"Or maybe she's a huge skank who thinks she's better than everyone," Puck retorted, leaning back in his chair.

Finn sighed and took another look at Quinn. "Bummer," He said.

"I know, right? I mean come on, she's so hot." Puck said, apparently having gotten the reaction he'd wanted.

"You know what, screw her," Finn said, going back to the list of jingle ideas he was supposed to be working on. So far the page was blank except for the words 'Jingle Ideas' he'd written at the top in sloppy caps. "If she wants to act that way, then fine! Who needs her?"

"Atta boy," Puck praised, doodling a dinosaur with a Mohawk, not unlike his own, in the margin of his page.

Of course, Finn had no intention to forget about Quinn.

* * *

_Another chapter will be up later today, since this one is so short, but I'm having a friend come over this afternoon so it won't be up until tonight instead of the afternoon. If you left a review that would make me very happy!_

_I still do not own Glee or (500) Days of Summer or any of that stuff. They're not mine! _


	5. Day 4

**Day (4)**

_no hope - no harm, just another false alarm_

The next day, Finn got into the elevator, his headphones on and blasting The Smiths. The door was about to close when he heard some call: "Wait, hold the elevator!" And then, Quinn Fabray came in and stood next to him, wearing another dress that flaunted her chest, Finn couldn't help but notice.

For a moment, it was silent as the elevator began to move. "The Smiths?" Quinn finally asked.

"Hmmm?" Finn took off one of his headphones, having not heard her. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were playing The Smiths," Quinn told him, and then she added: "I love The Smiths."

Finn was pleasantly surprised by this. "You…you like The Smiths?"

Quinn nodded. "Oh yeah. You have great taste in music," Then, she hummed a little bit of "Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me," bopping along to the music in her head.

"Cool," Finn simply said, unable to say anything else as the elevator doors opened.

"Well, this is my stop," Quinn said. "It was nice talking to you," And then she left, the doors closing behind her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

_This update came a lot later than I thought it would, as it is currently just past eleven o' clock pm here on the east coast, but I wanted to get it up before I went to sleep. Next one, which I already have written, will be longer and up first thing tomorrow. Thank you to everyone reading this fic, I love and appreciate every one of you. _

_I own nothing, you hear me? Nothing! _


	6. Day 8

**Day (8)**

_i don't know what to do, i think i'm fallin' for you_

It was amazing how the normally bland looking jingle company had been transformed overnight into a festive party atmosphere. There were plates of food, such as heart shaped cookies and cakes with colored icing, and someone had hung up a banner reading "Congratulations Holly!" in big block letters.

Holly Holliday, a very "chill" woman who was one of the jingle company's head writers and who no one had ever thought would settle down due to her fear of commitment, had recently announced that she was engaged, and so it had been Will's idea to throw her a party. Not that he did any of the work, of course. It had been mostly Quinn, though through it all Puck had still refused to believe she was anything other than a stuck up, prudish bitch.

Finn weaved through the crowd, handing champagne off to people. Holly was showing off her ring and had actually hugged Finn as he walked by, and Finn spotted his good friend Mike making out with his girlfriend Tina next to the dessert table. (Mike had fallen head over heels in love with Tina when she'd agreed to write the jingle for a brand of condoms a little while back, which he apparently had found very attractive.) Meanwhile, Puck was trying to find out how many glasses it would take to get Santana Lopez drunk enough to sleep with him (even though she probably would've slept with him anyway, Puck liked a challenge). So far, he'd gotten nowhere, as there were six empties on the table and Santana was still sober. Finn handed Puck another champagne flute. "Thanks man," Puck said, passing it to their Latina coworker, who smirked at him. "Bring it," She mouthed as she lifted the glass to her lips.

Finn took that as his cue to leave and walked away, two glasses left in his hands. He stopped when he saw Quinn standing off to the side by herself, looking bored. "Hey Quinn," He said, walking over.

"Hey, Smiths guy," She responded, and Finn blushed.

"Actually, my name's Finn," He told her. "Do you want a glass of champagne?"

"Sure," She said, picking one of the two remaining glasses and taking a dainty sip. She swished it around in her mouth before swallowing, which Finn found endearing. "So…how are you, Smi - err, _Finn_?"

"Okay, I guess," He shrugged, taking a gulp of his own drink. The alcohol was kind of cheap tasting, but he hadn't expected it to be good anyway. "What about you? Where did Will say you were from again?"

"Connecticut," She informed him, nodding her head. "I wanted to try something new,"

"Well, you've come to the right place," Finn joked, obviously being sarcastic. This made Quinn laugh, and he was proud of himself for getting that response from her.

"Have you worked here long, Finn?" Quinn asked.

"A couple years," He answered, shrugging. "I lost track,"

"Cool, that's cool," Quinn murmured curtly, clearly not thinking that was a fascinating fact. Finn didn't blame her. "Did you always want to write jingles?"

"No," Finn chuckled. "In fact, I really hate it now,"

Quinn giggled again and reached a hand up to her face, as if champagne might come out of her nose. "Well, then what do you want to do?"

"I kind of want to write songs," He admitted. "You know, things more serious than the stuff in commercials,"

"Oh!" Quinn remarked, apparently having found something that peaked her interest. "That's awesome. Well, why aren't you doing that?"

"No one really needs lyrics, anymore." said Finn, taking another sip of the cheap champagne before putting it down on the nearest table. "Everyone writes them themselves."

"That's a shame," Quinn shook her head and put down her own flute, wiping the corners of her mouth with one finger. "Are you any good?"

"Well," Finn began. "Have you heard the one in the commercial for-"

"No, no!" Quinn cut him off. "I meant, writing songs. Are you good?"

"I doubt it," Finn said.

"I bet you are, and that you just need to believe in yourself." Quinn stated, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Well, it was great talking to you but I really should be going." She picked up her purse and swung it over her shoulder. "See you around?"

Finn nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, see you around,"

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story! It means a lot to me! Here is the update that I promised, so tell me if you liked it. _

_I do not own Glee or (500) Days of Summer. _


	7. Day 154

**Day (154)**

_as time goes on, i realize, just what you mean to me_

"I think it's official," Finn said that day as he and Mike walked down the street, drinking their coffees. "I'm in love with Quinn. I love her smile and her laugh and her flowered dresses. I love how she always pins back her bangs and how she looks when she sleeps. I love how her lips always taste like bubblegum flavored lip gloss and I love how I hear music in my head whenever I see her. I love everything about her, man. I love how she makes me feel."

"How _does_ she make you feel?" Mike asked.

Finn thought about this for a moment. "I don't know. She makes me want to be…different. She makes me want to follow my dreams and just let go, or something. It feels like…like anything is possible."

Mike takes a long sip of his coffee before replying. "You have it bad,"

* * *

_Double update today since this chapter is also quite short. Sorry. Next one will be posted tonight. Review if you'd like! _

_I do not own Glee or (500) Days of Summer. If I did, why would I be on this site? Think about that. _


	8. Day 11

**Day (11)**

_well maybe i'm in love, think about it every time, i think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"She likes The Smiths, U2 _and_ Fleetwood Mac." Finn gushed to Kurt as the other man did his moisturizing routine. "And yesterday, we talked about wiener dogs for like thirty minutes, it was insane!" He laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "She's even greater than I thought she's…_incredible_. That it's, she's incredible. I think she's the one, bro." He clamped Kurt on the back, making him flinch and get lotion on Finn's arm.

"I don't know Finn," Kurt sighed, massaging his fair skinned cheeks. "Just because you guys are into the same things doesn't mean you're destined to be together. And wiener dogs? Really?"

Finn's face fell. "…It doesn't?"

* * *

_Chapter was up just like I said! The next chapter is a little longer, but not really long. It's about a page and a half on Word, give or take a few sentences. Review, if you don't mind!_

_I still own nothing. _


	9. Day 22

**Day (22)**

_i needed to hear you say, that i love you_

"…It's over," Finn said, leaning back in his chair and watching Puck finish off his first beer and Mike take a sip of his.

"What's over?" Puck asked, slamming the glass against the table so hard it trembled.

"Me and Quinn," Finn answered. "We're done,"

"When did you guys ever start?" Mike questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't, but the thing is we _could've_," Finn sighed in response.

"Okay," Puck said, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. "Tell us what happened, Finnessa."

"Alright, you ready?" Puck and Mike both nodded.

Finn remembered how it all went down. They'd been riding the elevator, just the two of them. "How was your weekend, Quinn?" He'd asked. She'd smiled and said: "_Great_,"

"Can you believe that?" Finn asked after he'd recalled that to his friends.

"Okay," Mike said. "I'm confused."

"What the fuck did the bitch do?" Puck inquired as he attempted to flag down the waitress.

"First off, she isn't a bitch," Finn replied, pushing his own beer away, which Puck eagerly took. "And she said her weekend was great, with emphasis. That means she was having sex, right?"

"The fuck?" Puck mumbled, his mouth full of beer. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"She's not interested!" Finn said, irritated. He slammed his fist against the table and cringed when pain shot through his hand.

"Did she say 'hey' instead of 'hi'?" Mike asked. "Because Santana Lopez always says hey and she's a lesbian,"

"Santana Lopez is not a lesbian!" Puck interrupted. "She's totally into me!"

"Oh yeah?" Mike laughed. "Then how come I saw her and that new blonde girl Brittany Pierce doing it on top of the copy machine, _while it was on_?"

Puck paused and took another sip. He swallowed loudly. "…You don't happen to have the copies, do you?"

Mike groaned.

Finn ignored his friends and kept talking. "I gave her plenty of chances to make a move," He explained. "I told her that her new jeans made her look cute. I played her favorite song by The Smiths on my computer while she was walking by. I offered to make copies for her!" Finn paused. "Though now I wish I hadn't since apparently Brittany and Santana fucked on it…" He shuddered.

"Why don't you make the move then, genius?" Mike posed.

Finn scoffed. "Don't be stupid, Mike."

* * *

_I own nothing. I'm getting no compensation for this story, unless you count reviews. Will you review? Please?_


	10. Day 27

**Day (27)**

_i need a song that'll turn her head, one that says something that i've never said_

"Karaoke and drinks this Friday, are you in?"

Finn looked up as Puck leaned over him. "No way," he said, shaking his head. "Are they even going to let you in after last time's 'Born to Run' fiasco?"

"Not the point!" Puck brushed it off, but Finn swore he saw him flush just a tiny bit. "The whole office is going Finn, everyone!"

"Look, man-"

"Dude, listen to me." Puck cut him off. "The whole office is going," He repeated, and then he gestured over to the other side of the room, where Quinn was animatedly talking to Tina.

Suddenly, it clicked. Quinn was going to the karaoke bar on Friday. This was his chance to impress her, this was his chance to make the move! This was his chance to impress her!

"Yeah, man." Finn said. "Yeah, I'm totally in."

* * *

_I own nothing. And this chapter and the next kind of go hand in hand, so I'm doing a double update! Feel free to celebrate, ha ha. _


	11. Day 28

**Day (28)**

_but how can we still be friends, when seeing you only breaks my heart again? _

Puck was already halfway through his drunken rendition of "Hot For Teacher" when Finn spotted Quinn standing next to the bar. "Hey Quinn," He said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Hi!" She said, immediately perking up when she saw Finn. But then again, it could've just been that she had to shout to be heard in that place. "Mike said you weren't coming tonight!"

Finn was definitely surprised by this. "You asked about m-"

"Hey! Finnessa!" Puck staggered over, wasted, and threw his arms around Finn's shoulders. Finn clapped him on the back briefly before pushing him off.

The announcer called Quinn's name. "That's me," She said, as if Finn and Puck didn't know who she was, and she practically skipped to the stage. Puck picked up her beer and decided to finish it off, so drunk only half of it made it to his mouth.

"So, hi," Quinn said nervously into the microphone, tugging onto the hemline of her polka dotted blouse. "I don't really sing a lot so…here I go!" She shrugged and laughed her beautiful laugh, bopping her head along to the opening. Finn's jaw practically dropped when Quinn began her rendition of "You Keep Me Hangin' On" because she was so fucking good. He looked to Puck, but his best friend was currently rocking out and thrashing his head, getting beer all over himself. Finn clucked his tongue disapprovingly.

Later on, Finn came back from the bar with a drink for him and Puck. However, when he got back to their booth, there was Quinn, sitting there and laughing about something. "Oh hey," Finn said, slurring slightly, as he slid into his seat. "I didn't know you'd be here, I would've gotten you another beer. Do you want one? Cause I can go back-" He began to get up but Quinn shook her head.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you though Finn."

"You were great up there," Finn told her, passing Puck a drink.

"Really?" Quinn smiled, apparently not knowing how good she was. "Oh, thanks!"

"Does a talented girl like you have a boyfriend?" Puck asked as he slumped forward a little, his hands wobbly and barely able to hold his beer up.

"Oh, no," Quinn laughed.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want a boyfriend, Puck,"

Puck snorted. "Are you a lesbian?"

"No," Quinn shook her head. "I'm definitely straight. I tried kissing a girl once in college and it was just weird. You see, the thing is, I just don't want to be anybody's girlfriend. I want to be independent for awhile, you know? Relationships are tricky. Whenever I was in a relationship, I used to act like such a jealous _bitch_, can you believe that?"

"Oh, I can believe it," Puck said and Finn elbowed him in the ribs.

"But what if you fall in love?" He asked.

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Love does not exist," She stated.

"Really?" Finn said, raising an eyebrow. "You don't believe in love?"

"No," Quinn shrugged. "I mean, I've been with plenty of guys and I never felt anything. It was just blah, nothing. I mean come on, everyone gets divorced these days. Love is a fantasy, a castle in the sky. In the real world, it doesn't exist."

Finn shook his head. "Well, I think you're wrong."

"Oh do you?" Quinn remarked teasingly. "Well, then tell me Mr. Smarty Pants, if love is real how come I've never felt it?"

"You will," Finn said. "Someday, you'll feel it and you'll think to yourself 'Gee, Finn was right.'"

She smiled at him, a look Finn couldn't name in her eyes. But whatever it was, he liked it. "So, Finn," She said, changing the subject. "Are you singing tonight?"

Finn scoffed. "I'm not drunk enough,"

Quinn picked up her beer and handed it to Finn. "Go ahead. Drink it," And so, five beers later, Finn got up on stage and belted out "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore", with Puck and Quinn cheering him on. Well, mostly Quinn.

Then, at the end of the night, Finn and Quinn ended up leading Puck towards his cab, as he was too drunk to even stand, let alone drive. "This was so much fun!" Puck gushed, slurring so badly Finn and Quinn could barely understand him.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time," Finn said, shoving Puck into the backseat. "Now go home,"

"Hey," Puck said to Quinn, grabbing onto her blouse as Finn pushed him down. "Finn lurves you!"

"Goodnight Puck!" Finn interjected, shoving his best friend inside and slamming the door. The cab then proceeded to drive away. "I'm sorry about him," Finn said, rubbing the back of his neck. "When that guy drinks, he just goes crazy…"

"Do you like me, Finn?"

Finn paused for a second. "Yeah, of course I like you Quinn. You're really nice."

"So you like me as a friend?" Quinn asked. "Sorry, I just want clarification."

"Uh, yeah," Finn nodded.

"Good," Quinn smiled. "Good, cause I want us to be friends."

"Well we are,"

"Good," Quinn saluted him. "Goodnight Finn,"

"Night, Quinn,"

And then Quinn walked off towards her house, leaving Finn behind her.

* * *

_Double updates! Whoo whoo! Please review!_

_I still own nothing. _


	12. Day 31

**Day (31)**

_something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover_

"Hey,"

Finn looked up as Quinn walked into the supply room. "Hey Quinn, what you need?"

"Toner," She said, scratching her blonde head and looking around the room. "Do you know where it is?"

"Uh, no," Finn said, getting up and helping Quinn look. Finally, he found some on the back of the shelf. "Here you go," He remarked, slipping it into Quinn's cool hand. "So, that was some ka-" He was cut off when Quinn leaned forward and kissed him, passionately might he add. There was definitely some tongue. Finn was so stunned he dropped the toner. When Quinn finally pulled away, he blurted out: "…Do you want to pull a Santana and Brittany and have sex on the copy machine?"

Quinn simply laughed. "Bye Finn," And then she just left. That was it.

Of course, since news traveled fast at the jingle company, Mike showed up to Finn's apartment later that afternoon, unannounced. "You finally manned up," He said as Finn opened the door.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, confused.

"Tina told me that Quinn told her that you and Quinn were like, _together_." Mike explained as he made himself comfortable on Finn's couch. "You've been obsessing over Quinn for a month now, Finn! Congrats! So, did you guys have sex or what? Tina didn't say."

"We just kissed," Finn said. "And it was _awesome_, but I'll have to give you the details later because I need you out-"

"You guys really didn't have sex? Tina sure made it sound like you did and-" Mike stopped himself when the bathroom door opened and…in walked Quinn Fabray.

"Oh, hi Mike," She said, walking over to stand next to Finn. "How you doing?"

"G-good," Mike managed to choke out, hopping up from the couch and turning back to Finn. "I got to go man, Tina's probably wondering where I am. You know, women," He shook his head and turned back to Quinn. "Nice talking to you,"

"You too," And then, Mike was gone. He actually ran down the stairs and fell, _twice_.

"Did you hear any of that?" Finn asked.

Quinn frowned. "Hear what?"

"Nothing. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, what did you make the reservation for, sex? I mean, six?"

Finn would have to remember to kill Mike later.

* * *

_So yes, Fuinn are finally together! Leave a review if you're happy about that (and I know you are, why would you be reading this if you weren't?). _

_Guess what? I still own nothing!_


	13. Day 34

**Day (34)**

_under the covers stayin' safe and warm, you give me feelings that i adore_

"What is it that we're looking for?" Finn asked as he and Quinn walked hand and hand into the IKEA.

"Nothing in particular, just like trinkets and such," Quinn said, plopping down on one of the many couches on display.

Finn sat down next to her and put up his feet. "Ahhh, home again, home again,"

"Why, I do believe The X Factor is on," Quinn said jokingly, picking up the remote and pointing it at the TV. When the TV did not come on, obviously, she tried it again. "My dear, our TV is broken!" She pretended to gasp.

"Well, isn't that what Xfinity online is for?" Finn laughed.

"Oh, you're so smart," Quinn laughed, kissing him on the nose and then jumping up. "I'll race you to the bedroom, honey," Then she took off towards the beds, Finn not hesitating to follow, and jumped onto the first one. Finn was next to her in an instant.

"My darling," Finn said in a dramatic voice. "As much as I want to ravish you, I cannot. For there are people in our bedroom,"

Quinn looked up and followed Finn's gaze to an elderly couple standing a few feet away, looking shocked. She couldn't help herself, she started laughing. "Shame on you," said the woman, before dragging her husband away.

"Oh my God!" Quinn laughed, rolling over to intertwine her fingers with Finn, who was also chuckling. She paused. "You know, I just want to tell you I don't want anything…serious. I just want to have fun, do stuff like this,"

Finn paused and bit his lip, thinking. "…Okay," He said finally.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

And then, back at Finn's place, they ended up making love for the first time, in a beautiful moment that rivaled anything in any movie…and this time, there was not an old couple watching.

* * *

_This chapter was really just pure fluff, but after all the angst I think a little fluff was needed. Review? _

_I still do not own anything. _


	14. Day 303

**Day (303)**

_we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

Finn exited the elevator that morning in a daze. He was tired, he was irritable, and he was just plain sad. From his desk, he could see Will instructing Quinn's replacement, a bigger African American girl named Mercedes.

"So, are you guys back together yet or what?" Puck asked, interrupting Finn's thoughts.

He shrugged. "I'm trying," He simply said.

Puck nodded and swallowed, looking back to his work. Finn turned on his computer, and smiled when he saw he had an email from Quinn. But, he was immediately depressed again once he'd read it.

_Hi Finn! _(Three exclamation points, which was an instant red flag. It meant she was delivering bad news.)

_It's so great to hear from you! I'm sorry, but I have plans this weekend. Maybe next? I'm glad you're ready to be friends again._

_Signed, Quinn _

* * *

_Sorry, but this was the part that came next in the movie. The next chapter is more Fuinn fluff though! Yay!_

_Also, I just started an SYOC, so if you guys want to send in an OC please do! _

_I still don't own anything, okay? Nothing's changed. _


	15. Day 87

**Day (87)**

_want you to push it, babe, coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat_

"I'm sorry if you don't like my opinion," Quinn said as she dragged Finn into the video store. "But I really just love Ringo."

"Nobody loves Ringo!" Finn laughed.

"I figured you of all people would, since you used to play the drums and all," Quinn explained, looking around the store. She giggled in delight when she saw the 'adults only' section. "Come on,"

And so that night, Finn and Quinn curled up on the couch and watched "Sexy Times in the Shower", which Quinn thought looked very "do-able". Of course, Finn was not opposed to recreating it.

They ended up yanking down the shower curtain. Quinn was right, it was "do-able".

* * *

_Since this chapter was short and fluffy, today will be another double update day. _

_I still do not own Glee or (500) Days of Summer. _


	16. Day 95

**Day (95)**

_i wanted to be with you alone, and talk about the weather_

"Sit here," Finn said, plopping down on one of the benches on the hill top and patting the spot next to him. Quinn sat down and looked out.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here," She remarked, scanning the skyline. "I bet it's great to watch the sunset,"

"It is," Finn agreed. "I love all the pretty orange's and pink's you can see," He sighed. "This is my favorite place."

Quinn's eyebrow shot up. "Really? Huh. I never would've guessed."

"No one really notices this place," Finn said. "I wish they would, but they don't," Quinn smirked at him flirtatiously, then reached for her cardigan, undoing the top couple buttons. "Uh, Quinn? What are you doing?"

"We're going to make everyone notice," Quinn said, tossing a leg over Finn's thigh. "You and I, are going to christen this place as our favorite spot."

He grinned.

* * *

_I do not own anything! Nobody sue me please, I have no money!_

_Lots of Fuinn sex in today's updates, ha ha. Review? _


	17. Day 109

**Day (109)**

_when everything's made to be broken, i just want you to know who i am _

"I'm sorry if it's a little messy," Quinn said as she stuck the key in the lock and opened the door. "I didn't think I'd be bringing you over tonight. If I had known I would've cleaned," She stepped inside to her apartment and spread out her arms, watching Finn as he entered. "Well? What do you think?"

Finn looked around. So this was where Quinn lived. Out of the four walls in the main room, two were an aqua blue and the other two were covered in white patterned wallpaper. In the middle of the room a big chandelier hung from the ceiling, a glass circular coffee table underneath it, with magazines and empty shoe boxes stacked on top of it. The couch was the same blue as the two walls, and there were lots of different colored pillows tossed on top of it. There was also a huge chair with bright green upholstery and a small end table between that and the couch. On top of the table, sat lots of pictures. Most of them were of Quinn, but there were some pictures with other people in them as well. There was one of a teenaged Quinn with two, blonde middle aged people, obviously her parents. There was another of Quinn at her college graduation (she'd gone to Yale, apparently), hugging a slightly older woman with coppery brown hair. Finn figured it must've been her older sister, Frannie, whom she'd mentioned on occasion. The last picture Finn noticed was the smallest of the bunch, in a delicate silver frame. It had been taken just last week, he recalled. It was a picture of Quinn sitting in Finn's lap, kissing his cheek. "…It's nice,"

Quinn smiled. "Thanks,"

For Finn Hudson, tonight was not just any other night. Tonight was special. Tonight, Quinn Fabray had finally brought him to her home, her sanctuary, her world. A girl who had once been so distant and casual was finally beginning to tear down the walls, and get into an intimate relationship with him. And by intimate, he didn't mean sexual. He meant close, honest…serious. At least, to Finn it was pretty serious.

That night, Finn and Quinn laid down on her bed facing each other, their bodies close but not quite touching, except for at the feet, where they were playing footsie. They talked for hours, about their deepest fears, hopes and ambitions. It turned out they both wanted to get out of the jingle company (no surprise), hated mint (too strong) and peanut butter (too dry), and were afraid of the water (Finn had nearly drowned as a kid, Quinn had just never learned).

"Sometimes I dream of that day, when I almost drowned," Finn confessed. "I just dream that I'm sinking into darkness and the light is getting smaller and smaller. Then, I see the faces of everyone I care about, my mom, my stepbrother, my friends…I wake up right as they all disappear." Finn didn't add in that lately she'd begun to make an appearance in these dreams, and that her face and her face alone was the one he saw before the blackness came.

"I don't really dream much," Quinn said with a shrug. "Well, except for this one dream I kept having. Where I'm flying," She paused for a minute and rolled onto her back before continuing, staring at the ceiling instead of Finn. "It always starts with me running, not from anything really, just running. And then, I start going faster. Soon, I can't feel my legs, and when I look down they're moving so fast they're just a blur. Then, my feet begin to rise and as I pump my legs I go higher up in the air. Everything around me begins to melt away, and just as I'm about to start soaring, I wake up."

Finn listened intently to Quinn's story. He wondered if anyone else had gotten to this stage. Finn knew these weren't things Quinn told everybody. He knew they had to be earned. He couldn't stop thinking about that as she spoke. Finally, his questions were answered with her last six words, which were so ordinary on their own but so incredible together, coming out of Quinn Fabray's mouth: "I've never told anyone that before."

* * *

_I liked that chapter. Tell me if you did? Pretty please? _

_If you do not realize by now that I don't own Glee or (500) Days of Summer, then I am concerned for you. _


	18. Day 118

**Day (118) **

_i like you the way you are, when we're driving in your car_

"What should I do?" Finn asked. "I don't know,"

"Just ask her, Finn," Kurt said, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's that simple,"

"No, it's not that simple! Kurt, everything is going great with Quinn. But what if she doesn't want to be my girlfriend? Do I want to take that chance and possibly ruin everything to get my closure?"

"I know what you mean," Kurt sighed, nodding. "That's exactly what happened between me and Dave,"

Finn perked up. "Who the Hell is Dave?"

"The last boyfriend I had before I met Blaine,"

"And who's Blaine?"

"My current boyfriend!" Kurt cried, annoyed. "God Finn, do you not listen to me when I talk? I'm trying to help you; can you at least return the favor once in awhile?"

"Uh, sorry," Finn mumbled. "Continue,"

"Well, if I was you, I'd just ask her how she feels about you now," Kurt said. "Before you find her in bed with Sebastian Smythe,"

Finn frowned. "Sebastian Smythe?"

"That's what happened with me and Dave," Kurt sighed. "I walked in on him and Sebastian Smythe humping. Sebastian's this gay guy at our school who grew up in Europe with a strange coffee order and the face of a meerkat." He shook his head and got up, finishing his coffee and heading back towards his friends.

"Wait, Kurt!" Finn called. "We're not done here!"

"Yes we are," Kurt said, turning back around. "Just ask her, Finn. Or, as Puck would say: 'grow a pair'."

* * *

"You okay?" Quinn asked Finn later that afternoon as they were driving down the street in his car. She rubbed some lotion on her hands and suddenly the car smelt like lilac.

"Yeah," Finn replied unconvincingly, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Are you sure?" Quinn lifted her hand up and sniffed, recoiling a little as the strong scent hit her nose.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

"What," Finn struggled to find the right words. "Quinn, what are we doing?"

"We're going to the movies," Quinn said, confused. "We are going to the movies, right?"

"No," Finn shook his head. "I mean, yes we are going to the movies, but I mean no, that's not what I meant. What are we doing, in our relationship?"

Quinn smiled. "I don't know. Does it really matter? I'm happy," She looked to Finn. "Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy," Finn assured her. "You make me extremely happy, Quinn,"

She smiled again as they drove through a tunnel. "Good,"

* * *

_Oh, I did enjoy writing Kurt in this chapter. However, is this chapter just meant to show that Finn and Quinn are happy, or is it a sign of problems to come? That's for me to know, and you to find out!_

_I still do not own anything. _

_Review?_


	19. Day 259

**Day (259)**

_maybe it's all you're running from, perfection will not come_

They were in a restaurant, sitting at the bar and having drinks that night. All was going well, until a guy with light brown curls in a button down shirt walked up next to Quinn, and placed his beer down right next to her.

"Hey, I'm Jesse," He said, smiling at her widely. "How are you?"

"Quinn," Quinn replied, taking a sip of her martini. "I'm fine, thank you,"

"Do you live around here?" This Jesse guy asked. "I haven't seen you here before,"

"Well, you must not be very attentive," Quinn said, giving him a phony smile.

Jesse laughed. "That was funny. You're funny. What are you drinking?"

"A martini,"

"Can I buy you another one?"

"No thank you," Quinn was clearly trying to tell him she was not interested as politely as she could. Well, apparently this guy couldn't take a hint.

"Come on, just one."

"_No thank you_," Quinn repeated, unamused.

Jesse turned to Finn and looked him up and down. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked Quinn.

"Hi," Finn said sourly, knowing he was being ignored. "I'm Finn, nice to meet you,"

Jesse didn't respond, he just looked back to Quinn and flashed her a smile. "So, what are you doing later, baby?"

"Don't call me baby," Quinn snarled, looking up at Jesse with a fiery gaze. "Now, go bother someone else, you dick,"

Jesse frowned and slowly started to back away. Quinn turned back around in her chair, satisfied with herself. However, a second later, Jesse bitterly called out, "I can't believe that oaf is your boyfriend,"

That was the last straw for Finn. He got up, looked Jesse in the eye, and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. "Watch your fucking mouth!" He screamed. Then, Jesse's fist connected with his face, and everything spiraled out of control.

Thirty minutes later, after being kicked out of the bar, Quinn opened the door to her apartment, Finn following behind with an ice pack on his face, mumbling on about something. Quinn didn't say anything; she just placed her purse down on the couch and began to pull off her sweater.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I can't believe you did that," She said slowly.

"Wait," Finn said. "You can't believe _me_? Well, I'm sorry Quinn; I was just trying to defend you,"

"Defend me?" Quinn sighed. "God, Finn, this is the twentieth century! I was perfectly fine on my own! I didn't need your so called help!" She ran a hand through her hair, pulling down her bangs, and shook her head. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired,"

"No," Finn said through clenched teeth. "We need to talk about this now Quinn! You're giving me mixed signals! You shouldn't treat a friend like this!"

"Shouldn't treat a friend like what?" Quinn asked, her voice rising slightly.

"Like giving him the boyfriend treatment! Don't you remember what we've been through, Quinn? That kiss in the supply room, sex in the shower, christening our favorite spot?" Finn shouted, pissed now. "I should have a say in this too, and goddamnit, I want to be a couple with you!"

Quinn didn't say anything; she just looked down at her hands and sniffed. "I'm sorry you feel that way," She said finally. Finn had had enough. So, he stormed out of Quinn's apartment, taking the steps two, three, even four at a time on the way down. He was furious, furious at Jackass Jesse, furious at Quinn, and most of all, furious at himself.

That night, Finn's doorbell rang at exactly 2:13 am. When he opened it, there stood Quinn, dressed in a Yale sweatshirt and pajamas pants with cats on them. "I'm sorry," She said. "I shouldn't have acted like that,"

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry too. We don't have to label it, or anything like that. I just need some reliability, you know?"

She nodded. "I know. I guess I'm just not a very reliable person."

Finn smiled. "That's okay,"

They sealed the end of their argument with a kiss. The first of many makeup kisses they would have.

* * *

_And that is Finn and Quinn's first major fight. Thoughts?_

_I still do not own anything. I'm just a Gleek who likes to write. _


	20. Day 322

**Day (322)**

_i'm not crazy, i'm just a little impaired_

_I hate Quinn_. Finn thought. _I hate her smile and her laugh and her prudish flowered dresses. I hate how she always pins back her bangs in that stupid way and how she looks when she sleeps. I hate how her lips always taste like that cheap bubblegum flavored lip gloss._ Thinking of her, the music started in his head again, and Finn felt like he was ready to pull his hair out. "I hate the stupid music I hear when I think of her!" He screamed in the middle of the crowded bus, resulting in all the other passengers staring at him.

"Sir," said the bus driver. "I'm going to have to ask you to get off at this next stop."

* * *

_Short little angsty bit tonight. Sorry. The next chapter doesn't have a lot of Fuinn in it either, but the good thing is it's longer. _

_Do you honestly think I have suddenly become the owner of Glee or (500) Days of Summer since I last posted? If you do, you're wrong. _


	21. Day 345

_So, like I said, not a lot of Fuinn in this chapter, but it's longer. And the next chapter's long AND it has a lot of Fuinn! It's like, the perfect chapter. Review? _

_Guess what I own? If you said nothing, you win! Your prize? This chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Day (345)**

_you can hold any girl that you like, fall in love when it's easy at night, but, you'll wake up wondering why she ain't ever something better_

"You see, I normally don't do blind dates," said the girl that Finn had agreed to be set up with that night. He forgot her name, something like Saffron or Sage, some kind of spice. "But Puck and Mike spoke very highly of you," She looked to Finn, and when he didn't say anything she continued. "They told me you write jingles with them. I think that's really cool, I always wanted to be a writer. I did get my degree in English, actually, but you know, it's so hard to get a job these days. I went to Brown, where did you go again?"

_Sugar_, Finn thought to himself, remembering her name. _Sugar Motta_. "Look, Sugar," He said. "You're a very pretty girl," And Finn wasn't lying when he said this, she was attractive, with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. She just wasn't Quinn. "I just think I should tell you straight away that this isn't going to go anywhere."

Sugar's face fell. "Oh…uh, well, do you want to go eat?"

"I was in love with this girl," A couple of beers and three courses later, Finn was sitting there drunk and confessing all to Sugar, who sat next to him, picking at some fancy flourless chocolate cake and looking bored. "And she didn't feel the same way; at least I don't think she did. It was like she just did a giant shit on my face." Being drunk, Finn helped himself to Sugar's glass of wine, making her scrunch up her nose. "I feel so fucking conflicted. On one hand, I want to get over her, and on another hand, I want to get her back. There are two options here: she's either a cold, detached bitch, or a robot." Finn thought about the latter. "You know, that would explain a lot actually-"

"Can I ask you something?" Sugar cut him off, having finished her dessert and pushed it away.

"Sure," Finn said. "Go ahead,"

"Did she ever cheat on you?"

"No,"

"And did she tell you upfront she wasn't looking for a boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah,"

Sugar blinked and shook her head. "It was nice talking to you, Finn," Then, she stood up and walked out, just like that. Needless to say, Sugar Motta never called him again.

Finn wasn't mad that she left. He just wished she'd paid for her half of the bill.


	22. Day 402

**Day (402)**

_a moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry, our rights, our wrongs_

Finn boarded the train, his suit in a garment bag slung over his shoulder and his headphones on, playing The Smiths of course. He was headed off towards Holly's wedding, as she had insisted it would be fun. "Plus, there'll be plenty of alcohol," She had said. "My husband-to-be likes to drink and well, so do I." So, Finn was going to support his co-worker. That was it.

As Finn went looking for a seat, he took off his headphones and dialed Puck's number. "Hello?" Puck answered.

"Hey Puck, it's Finn. Are you on the train?"

"Oh Hell no," Puck laughed.

Finn frowned. "Hell no? Hell yes. You said you were going!"

"Well, I changed my mind. It's going to be all hippies and old people."

"That's why I need you to go!" Finn sighed. "What are you going to tell Holly? I said you were coming."

"It's already taken care of," Puck assured him. "I called Holly last night and told her my grandmother died,"

"Your grandmother died twelve years ago, Puck!"

"I know that, and you know that, but Holly doesn't know that."

"I still don't understand," Finn said. "You like Holly,"

"Yeah, Holly's cool," Puck agreed. "But her friends, man. They're totally _weird_. Don't you remember when Will married that big eyed redhead a few years back? What's her name, uh-?"

"Emma," Finn interjected.

"Right! Emma. Well, during the reception, Holly's sister made everyone play musical chairs! Remember that?"

"Yeah," Finn said, looking for an empty spot he could sit as he did. "But don't _you_ remember dude, you kicked everyone's ass at musical chairs!" He paused. "And didn't you have sex with her sister?"

There was a long silence on the other end. "…I heard Santana say she's bringing Brittany as her date, okay?"

Finn couldn't help it, he laughed. "Get over her already, Puck. She's a lesbian, for Christ's sake!"

"Who are you to talk? You're still sulking over Quinn Fabray!"

Finn froze in place, unsure of what to say. "Well, have fun at home doing nothing, man."

"Have fun dancing with grandmothers, you pussy,"

Finn hung up, opening the door and walking into the next train car. He saw a seat open up front and started to head towards it. He shoved his garment bag into the overhead compartment, looking around to see if anyone he knew from work was on the train. Then, he spotted her and quickly ducked down into his seat, looking over his shoulder to gawk at her.

Sitting three rows back was Quinn Fabray, playing her iPod and wearing another frilly dress, a purple one this time with a ruffled sweater over it. Her head turned and their eyes locked, so Finn looked away, hoping she hadn't recognized him. He was too late. He could her footsteps coming up behind him.

"Finn?" Finn looked over to Quinn, who was now standing next to him, smiling. "Hi,"

"Hey, Quinn," Finn greeted her, trying to act surprised as if he hadn't seen her. "I didn't see you back there."

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "I guess you just walked right by me,"

"So, are you going to Holly's?" Finn asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, I am. But I completely forgot you knew Holly," Finn replied.

"Well, I do." Quinn giggled. "I like Holly, she's so much fun."

"Totally,"

"So," Quinn said. "I emailed you and I never got a response,"

"Oh, right," Finn ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I was going to but then the holidays came and then work started piling up and…yeah."

Quinn nodded in understanding. "It's fine. Do you still work for Will?"

"Yes, sadly," Finn said, making Quinn laugh.

"Hey," She said. "I was just about to go get a coffee do you want-" She paused when she saw the book sticking out of Finn's suitcase. "Songwriting for Dummies?" She read off the cover, smiling.

Finn blushed. "Yup."

"Good for you,"

"Thanks. So, coffee?" Finn got up and followed Quinn to the dining car, hoping their conversation would get less awkward as time went on.

The wedding was that evening at five, outside. Holly had wanted a "woodsy, earthy feel" as she called it. Finn put on his suit and Quinn changed into a short dress made of pale pink silk, her hair pulled back into a messy bun and her bangs hanging free for the first time since Finn met her.

"You clean up nice," Quinn told Finn.

"You look stunning," Finn said in reply.

The ceremony went quickly, but only because Quinn was there to entertain Finn, whispering to him every so often. When the priest pronounced the bride and groom man and wife, Quinn was on her feet cheering and soon, so was Finn. Holly gave them a huge smile and then went in to kiss her husband.

Then came the reception. Puck was wrong; it was a lot of fun. Sure the music was a little old, but Quinn would drop any partner to dance with Finn, even though he always stepped on her feet. The two of them were inseparable all night; they did shots, took funny pictures in the photo booth and spilt their main courses. Quinn even caught the bouquet, which Finn found amusing.

"Do you want to dance?" Finn asked as the band was halfway through their rendition of "At Last".

"Sure," Quinn laughed, taking Finn's hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor. "So, I'm having a party on Friday night. You see, my apartment building has this really nice rooftop garden and I thought it would be super cool to invite all my friends over to have a party there. Do you want to come?"

"Okay," Finn said.

Quinn smiled. "Great,"

* * *

_Super long chapter, with lots of Fuinn moments! Review? Only four chapters left and then the epilogue! _

_I still own nothing. _


	23. Day 407

**Day (407)**

_he'd better hold her tight, give her all his love, look in those beautiful eyes, and know he's lucky cause_

Finn had high expectations as he walked to Quinn's apartment. He thought things would finally work out this time, that when she opened the door Quinn would throw her arms around him and kiss his cheek and they'd ride off into the sunset together.

Well, that did not happen. When Quinn opened the door, she just smiled. "Hey Finn," She said. "Glad you could make it tonight."

"Hey Quinn," He replied, trying to hide his disappointment in the greeting. "How are you?"

"Good," Quinn stepped off to the side and ushered him in. The room was full of people Finn didn't know, sitting around, talking and drinking beer.

"I got you something," Finn told her, handing Quinn a small gift.

"Oh, thank you!" Quinn replied, taking it and ripping off the wrapping paper. "The Secrets of Songwriting," she read aloud, smiling. She looked up and patted Finn's shoulder. "You shouldn't have,"

"It's, uh, no problem," Finn shrugged off the compliment. Things were definitely not meeting his expectations.

For most of the night, Finn was alone, standing off to the side and looking at the skyline, or making himself a drink or something. Then, at the end, as everyone began to disperse, Finn saw something. It was Quinn, talking to one of her friends. "You're so lucky!" The friend said, taking Quinn's hand and looking down at one of her fingers. Her ring finger. Finn felt his stomach sink.

Because, nestled on Quinn Fabray's ring finger, was an engagement ring. And Finn hadn't been the one to give it to her.

* * *

_I don't own. _

_If you cannot handle seeing Quinn or Finn with other people, you may want to consider not reading anymore. However, there are still plenty of Fuinn moments left to come. If there are any people you absolutely cannot stand seeing Quinn or Finn with, tell me. That way, I can make some changes to the future chapters. However, my choices are limited. So, tell me what you think. _


	24. Day 442

_I still don't own anything. Damn. _

_Okay, so everyone says they just don't want Quinn with Puck. I wasn't planning on doing that, so that's good. No Quick. I promise._

_Since I've been gone, I'll do a double update today. _

_Review? _

* * *

**Day (442)**

_i'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

"Where the Hell have you been?" Puck asked as Finn came to sit down at his desk.

"Nowhere, man," Finn said, taking off his sunglasses.

"I've been calling you like every five minutes. What's wrong?"

Finn looked up at his best friend, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "I don't want to talk about it, Puck."

Puck frowned. "But you always want to talk about it,"

"Not this time,"

"Well, come on," Puck sighed, starting up the steps.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

Puck turned around, clearly annoyed. "It's Thursday,"

"So," Brittany Pierce, a very sweet but very dumb blonde girl who also happened to be in a relationship with Santana, was talking about her latest jingle ideas to start off the weekly meeting. "I was thinking we should do a series of jingles sung by my cat, Lord Tubbington. I think people would really like them. Thank you," Then, she went back to her seat next to Santana.

"Good job, Brittany." Will said, leaning forward in his seat and surveying the room. "Finn, do you have any ideas?"

Finn looked up at the sound of his name and shook his head. "No,"

"Well, okay then. Puck, do you want to-"

"Actually," Finn interrupted. "Can I say something about the cat?"

Will shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, this is…and no hard feelings, right Brittany?" Brittany nodded. "But this idea is total shit."

"Hey!" Santana cried. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Shut up, Santana." Finn said, standing up and going back to what he was saying. "I mean, a cat can't sing. It's bullshit. All of this is bullshit."

"Finn-" Puck mumbled.

"I mean, no one even likes these jingles anyway!" Finn continued, pushing his chair in. "They're just annoying little things that get stuck in your head and nag you and everybody hates them! Ergo, people hate us!" Finn looked around the table at his friends and co-workers seated there: Will was shocked, Puck was embarrassed, Brittany was holding back tears and Santana was practically turning red. "Well, maybe I don't want people to hate me. Maybe I want somebody to love me for once." Finn looked down, his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry." He said. "I quit." Then, he walked out, everyone staring at him as he disappeared.

"Woo!" Puck cheered, clapping his hands slowly. Everyone turned to look at him, angry, and so he just stopped, and everything was quiet.


	25. Day 450

_One more chapter and then the epilogue. Almost done! _

_I still don't own anything. _

_The next chapter kind of messed up, so if you didn't read it, go do so now. _

* * *

**Day (450)**

_i remember the time i knew what happiness was, let the memory live again_

"Hey! You're writing again!" Kurt said as he plopped down next to Finn on the couch. "Can I see what you've got?" He asked, reaching for the paper in Finn's lap.

"I don't think that's a good id-" Finn began, but Kurt was already reading it over.

_She yanked out my heart/And threw it on the ground/That heartless bitch/Slept with the whole town_

Kurt sucked in a breath and handed it back. "Yeah, not your best."

Finn shrugged. "I told you not to read it,"

"Look, Finn," Kurt said, turning to his stepbrother. "I know you think she was the one and that she was your soulmate and all of that stuff. But, I think you're just remembering the good times. Next time, I think you shouldn't leave anything out. Remember everything," And then, he jumped up and walked out as quickly as he came in.

So, Finn thought back. He thought back to that day, when she'd broken up with him. He'd wanted to go back to her place, but Quinn had insisted she really wanted to go see _The Graduate_. He remembered that at the end of the movie she'd cried and cried and cried, and when he asked her what was wrong; she'd said she was just being stupid.

"I know what will make you feel better," He'd said, thinking he was so smart. "Let's go get some pancakes."


	26. Day 488

_Last chapter! _

_I still own nothing. _

* * *

**Day (488) **

_i won't miss all of the fighting that we always did, take it in, i mean what i say when i say there is nothing left_

Finn was sitting on a bench in his favorite spot in the city. Ironically, this was the same bench he and Quinn had christened it as their favorite spot. That seemed like ages ago, when in reality, it had only been a little over a year, three hundred and ninety three days to be exact.

"Finn?"

He looked over his shoulder and there, just a few benches back, was Quinn. She looked different. She had cut her hair short so that it stopped just below her chin, and she was wearing a trench coat and slim black pants instead of her usual dress. But, the biggest change of all was that she was so…happy looking. Sure, she said she'd been happy with him, but right then she looked happier than he'd ever seen her.

"I thought you might be here," Quinn said, coming to sit next to him. "But, I've been coming here ever since you brought me that first time, and I've never seen you. So I had my doubts."

"Congratulations," Finn managed to choke out, nodding to the two rings on her finger when Quinn looked confused.

"I like your suit," Quinn complimented.

"Thanks," Finn replied. "You see, I quit the company, and I just got back from a job interview."

"Oh, that's cool!" Quinn said. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"I'm going to try and become a songwriter," Finn told her. "You know, follow your advice."

"Can you show me what you're working on?" Quinn asked.

"I don't have a pen or paper,"

Quinn reached into her purse and pulled out a Sharpie, handing it over to Finn. "You can use my arm," She said, rolling up her sleeve. Finn bit his lip and uncapped the pen, then started to write as neatly as he could on the inside of Quinn's wrist.

_ I'm sorry for all the things that I've done/I'm sorry that I made you wanna run/I wish we could start over again/But now you can only be my friend_

"That's really good," Quinn said. "What's it called?"

"Start Over," answered Finn.

"Is it about me?"

Finn felt his face flush. "Yes." He paused. "…You should've told me, about your engagement."

Quinn nodded. "I know. But when I was at Holly's wedding he hadn't asked me yet so…" She trailed off.

"But, you were seeing him, right?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Well, then why'd you dance with me?" asked Finn.

"I wanted to," Quinn said simply. "That's why. Friends can dance, right?"

"…This is crazy," Finn said. "Never wanted to be anybody's girlfriend, and suddenly you're somebody's wife."

Quinn laughed. "Weird, I know."

"Why'd you do it?" Finn questioned. "Get married, I mean."

"I just knew," Quinn told him. "Suddenly, it all made sense to me."

"What though?" Finn turned to her and she gave him a small smile.

"Everything that I didn't understand when I was with you,"

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. "You know," Finn said. "I don't think I believe in all that stuff anymore."

"What stuff?" Quinn asked.

"Fate, true love, all that." Finn explained. "It's fantasy, just like you said that night at the karaoke bar."

"No," Quinn shook her head. "No, it's not."

Finn's eyebrow shot up. "What changed your cynical view?"

"Well," Quinn began. "I think it's because one day I was just sitting in a restaurant reading and munching on a bagel, when this cute comic book artist from Kentucky walks up and asks me about it. And now he's my husband."

"So?" Finn asked.

"So, what if I had gone somewhere else to get lunch?" Quinn said, looking out. "What if I'd gotten stuck in traffic? There's no way to describe it other than fate. I was meant to talk to him that day in the deli, I was meant to marry him. That's how it's supposed to be. You were right all along, Finn. I did thing 'Gee, Finn was right' after all." She sighed and for a little bit they just watched the sunset. He reached out and squeezed her hand, her rings making a print on his palm. Once it was over the sky began to get dark, Quinn stood up. "I have to go; I'm meeting my husband for dinner. But it was great seeing you," She hugged Finn and smiled at him, and then she started to walk away.

"Quinn," Finn called after her. She stopped and turned around, the light catching her ring. "I'm glad that you're happy." He said.

She smiled. "Me too. Goodbye, Finn." Then, she turned around and walked away. Finn never saw Quinn Fabray-Evans again.

But that doesn't mean he forgot her.

* * *

_And so Quinn gets with Sam. Epilogue will be up shortly. If you have any strong opinions about who Finn should end up with, tell me. Because there's really only one person left I can put him with...so, I will create an OC if any of you have a strong opinion._


	27. Epilogue: Day 500

**Epilogue: Day (500)**

_you touched my heart you touched my soul, you changed my life and all my goals_

Most days in life are ordinary. Nothing remarkable happens most days, all is normal. Not that day, though. It was May 23, it was a Wednesday, and Finn Hudson, of Lima, Ohio, had an interview at a record label in need of a new songwriter. As he sat down to wait, he noticed there was another person: a short, petite, olive skinned woman, dressed in a white sweater, a plaid skirt and knee socks, her dark brown hair pulled back by a headband, and a notebook in her lap, was sitting in a chair just a few feet away, nervously tapping her foot against the floor.

At first, they didn't speak. Finn just sat down and looked around the room. Finally, she asked, in a sing song voice: "Are you interviewing?"

"Oh, yeah," Finn replied, nodding. "Are you?"

"Yes," She said, looking down at the notebook and opening it to the first page. Finn saw it was covered in words, more specifically lyrics, all written in neat, elegant cursive.

"My competition," He joked, holding up his own portfolio.

"I guess so," She laughed. Finn thought she had a nice laugh.

"Well…this is a little awkward,"

She laughed again. "Yeah. Kind of,"

"Well, I hope you don't get the job," He teased.

The girl smiled. "Well, I hope you don't get the job," They both laughed, and then there was a brief silence. "This is going to sound weird," She said. "But have I seen you before?"

"I don't know," Finn responded. "Where do you think you recognize me from?"

She paused, thinking. "…Do you ever go to Angela's Plaza?"

Finn moved forward in his chair. "Yes!" He said. "All the time! That's my favorite spot in the city."

"Mine too!" The girl chirped. "Well, except for the parking lots."

Finn laughed. "Totally, I agree,"

"Yeah, yeah," The girl said. "I think I've seen you there."

"I don't think I've seen you," Finn said. "Cause I would remember a girl like you,"

"I guess you're just not very observant," The girl retorted, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. She smiled again, proud of herself for coming up with the comment.

Finn thought about what Quinn had said, about fate and destiny. _No_. He thought. _It's just coincidence. That's all anything ever is_.

"Finn Hudson?"

"That's me," Finn explained, getting up and taking his portfolio.

"Well, break a leg," The girl said. "That means good luck," She added when she saw Finn's confused face.

"Oh," He said, moving towards the man waiting to take him back. "Well, then same to you."

Finn started to follow the man, leaving the waiting area and the girl behind him. They were a few feet away when Finn stopped. "I'm sorry," He said. "But, I think I forgot something. I'll be right back." Finn dashed back to the room, startling the girl.

"Why hello again," She laughed.

"You see, I was just wondering if, maybe, after this…you wanted to go get a coffee or something." Finn asked.

She looked down at her notebook and picked at a gold star sticker on the cover. "I kind of have to meet someone after this."

"Oh," Finn said, feeling his heart sink. "Okay then," He turned to go and started walking to the back, until he heard her voice call out to him. "Sure!" Finn stopped and walked back as quickly as he could. "What did you say?" He asked, hopeful.

"I said sure," The girl repeated, smiling. "I can cancel my plans. Can you wait for me in the lobby?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "Yeah," He decided then that Quinn had been right that day when she said it was fate she met her husband. What if Finn hadn't gone to this job interview? What if he had scheduled the interview for a different day? Perhaps Finn had been right all along, and things were in fact meant to be in the world. He had Quinn to thank for proving that to him. "I'm Finn by the way," He said, holding out his hand.

The girl shook it. "I'm Rachel. It's nice to meet you Finn,"

Finn owed it to Quinn, he really did. But he didn't have to hold onto her love anymore. Because destiny didn't want that. Destiny was saying it was day five hundred Finn Hudson loved Quinn Fabray, the last day, and day one that he opened up, just like she had for him, and loved someone new.

* * *

_And that is the end. Thank you to everyone who followed this story! It was a great response, especially for my first! _

_The lyric at the beginning comes from "Goodbye My Lover" by James Blunt. I think it was very appropriate for the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed! _


End file.
